The Genomics Facility Core (GFC) provides the Southwest Environmental Health Sciences Center (SWEHSC) investigators with high quality, cutting-edge, custom genomic services and data analyses, and consultation on data analysis and training/education regarding genomic methods and bioinformatics. Overall, the objective of the GFC is to provide SWEHSC members with guided, cost-efficient access to a full spectrum of genomic technologies to facilitate novel and innovative research. To this end, the GFC was an early adopter of Next- Generation Sequencing (NGS) technologies and functional genomics studies, and offers a broad range of expertise to support the analysis of low-input and degraded materials as well as single-cell and other custom enrichment techniques. To enhance the functional genetics research conducted by SWEHSC members, the GFC provides numerous services such as deep sequencing, mutation detection, epigenetics, microbiome analysis, gene expression profiling, and copy number analysis. Likewise, the GFC provides support on all aspects of a study including sample isolation and quality control, all steps of the sample and data analysis, as well as on data management and confirmation of the results. Finally, in addition to assisting with established methodologies, the GFC develops and tests new technologies, platforms, and protocols in collaboration with the SWEHSC investigators.